Sleepy Girl
by capimelo
Summary: Katherine goes in their bedroom and finds it empty, but only to find her sleepy girlfriend on the couch.


_Hey there, people! This is an one shot I made from "imagine person A from your otp picking up sleepy person B and carrying them to bed and person B just snuggles their face into person A's shoulder" and this is what came into my mind. I hope you like it, and reviews would be nice. Xo, good reading. _

It had been a hard day for Katherine. She went to the forest with Stefan to learn how to feed from an animal and all that thinG of animal blood was making her sick. Elena _always_ get angry when Katherine kills some person, so she was trying really hard to get used to animal blood. After what felt like hours to Katherine, she stopped and told Stefan that she was done and that she preferred drinking blood bags.

She went home waiting for Elena to be on their bed, only on a lingerie waiting for her. She got inside and rushed to their bedroom, only to find it empty. She frowned and went downstairs to get a blood bag for her. After having her dinner and not seeing her girlfriend yet, she started to get a little worried.

"Elena?" She called lowly, walking out of the kitchen. No answer.

Walking down the little hallway that lead to their living room, she started to hear a steady breath coming from the main room. She fastened her pace until she got in the room. All hers worries were gone when she saw the scene in front of her.

Elena was lying on the couch, with her legs tangled, one of her hands was under her head as the other was holding a pillow tightly against her chest, and she had a little pout on her lips.

Katherine let a little chuckle out and shook her head, smiling at the scene of her girlfriend being all cute while sleeping. She walked closer and sat down on the couch beside her sleepy girl. She took a lock of Elena's hair from her face and stroked her cheek. Elena sighed heavily and started moving her body, like she was awakening. She licked her lips and slowly opened her eyes, seeing a smiling Katherine sat beside her.

"Hey there." Elena said with her sleepy voice, smiling and stroking her eyes with the back of her hand. Katherine smiled back at her and took her hand that was holding the pillow.

"Hey there, sleepy beauty." Katherine said, leaning down and kissing Elena's hand. She got straight again and looked at Elena, that was fighting her urge to close her eyes again. She laughed lowly when Elena's eyes fully closed and then snapped wide open.

"A little tired, aren't we?" Katherine teased, passing her hand down Elena's body, on her side and down her tight. She kept stoking the side of Elena's tight as she kept staring at her girlfriend.

"Mm-hmmm." Elena mumbled, moving her body a little, making Katherine's hand go on her butt. She smirked when Katherine noticed and looked at her, smiling.

Katherine really wanted a good night with Elena, being up all night and doing all those things she only enjoyed to do with her girlfriend, but seeing Elena all sleepy there in that couch made her forget about all the smutty thoughts. She only wanted to take her and cuddle with her all night.

She got up and looked down at Elena, who had her eyebrows furrowed and a pout on her lips again. She chuckled and leaned down, one arm on the back of Elena's tights and the other behind her shoulders. Understanding what she was doing, Elena opened a little smile and snuggled her face into the end of Katherine's neck, smelling her girlfriend's sweet vanilla scent.

Katherine smiled and got up the stairs, going straight to their bedroom. She kicked the door open and put Elena slowly and softly on the bed. Elena instantly got in her most comfort position and kept starring at Katherine with pleading eyes, asking her to join her with her eyes. Katherine sat on her side of the bed and took off her shoes, tossing them aside and lying beside Elena.

They were face-to-face, only staring into each other's eyes when Elena's eyelids got too heavy and her eyes closed. Katherine smiled and pulled her girlfriend to her chest, their faces inches apart. Katherine slowly pulled Elena's chin up with one hand and kissed her softly, while the other hand was stroking Elena's lower back.

As Elena wasn't in her full sleep, she kissed Katherine back and gave a lite nip on Katherine's lower lip as she felt Kat stroking her back. Katherine smirked and the first thing that got into her mind was taking Elena's clothes off and getting above her, but she shook that thought away when she felt Elena's lips loose their force on her lips and started hearing her steady breath.

Before she could think that Elena had fell completely asleep, Elena moved on her side, her back facing Katherine and moving her body back, making their bodies get closer. Kat pulled her by the waist and locked an arm around her girl's stomach. This time it was Katherine who snuggled her face in Elena's neck, smelling her shampoo scent mixed with Elena's own scent. She sighed and smiled happily.

"Goo-ood night, Kat." Elena said while yawning.

Katherine had to fight the urge to laugh at this. Elena was SO cute when she was sleepy.

"Good night, Lena." Katherine said, giving her girlfriend a soft kiss on the shoulder and burring her face on her neck again, falling asleep just as fast as Elena, smiling at just being here with her favorite person in the world.


End file.
